


The Best Part of Waking Up is....?

by mrssjsmith



Series: Happy Birthday Sammy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrssjsmith/pseuds/mrssjsmith
Summary: The next morning Dean starts Sammy's birthday week of the right way. With expanding his education.





	The Best Part of Waking Up is....?

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of working in write Wincest smut. I'm on the highway to hell. XD

Sam groaned as he tried to kick in the direction the tickling sensation was coming from, stroking down his ribs but his legs were effectively trapped in the blanket burrito he love to sleep in.

"Dean...." Sam whined pitifully, trying to sound sad so his brother would let him rest in peace. If he has his way, Sam would sleep until nine in the morning. Dean had always been an early riser so this morning he snuck out to grab the first of Sam's birthday present.

"I wasn't trying to wake you up but now that you are up I need to you roll onto your stomach Sammy." Dean slid his hands down the smooth expanse of skin under his rough hands, gabbing onto Sam's hips and he half-heartedly rocked his body onto his stomach.

"Good boy." Dean said as he ran his across his brother’s back. Pale smooth skin stretched out before him, making his mouth watered. Never in a million years had he ever hoped they would be in this position. After their fumbling time in the bathroom both boys just stumbled into bed together, completely wrapped up in each other and knocked out for the night. Not bothering to pick up the beer cans or throw on some clothes. Dean woke in the morning with panic settling in his chest. Completely sure last night had been a dream and Sam would be sleeping in the other bed with their father passed out drunk on the couch. He almost sobbed in relief when he felt Sam's hands slide around his naked waist, snuggling in as close on he could to his brothers warm skin. Dean was slightly embarrassed at his behavior last night. He wasn't some blushing virgin. Hell he probably got laid more than any 18 year old he knew so he should've been in control but clearly the touch of Sam was just too much for him. His deepest, darkest fantasy come to light. He was planning on getting Sam a present for every day until his birthday anyway but now he felt the need to prove to Sam that his brother wasn't a fumbling douchebag and actually knew what to do should Sam be as insatiable as Dean was hoping. So he went shopping while leaving Sleeping Beauty to it and picked up some toys he couldn't wait to do try out on Sam. Hence him annoying Sam enough to wake him up and roll over.

Focusing back on Sam, Dean slid back as he pulled the blankets off the other boy. Watching as goose bumps spread across his limbs when exposed to the cooler air.

"Dean!" Sam gasped when he felt the cold air hit the heated skin of his ass but Dean just chuckled and tossed Sam's blanket completely off the bed. He knew if Sam got a hold of it again there would be no pulling him out of bed until he was ready.

"Relax baby. I'm going to take care of you. Can you get up on your knees? I'm going to give you part of your birthday present now."

Of course Sam was curious how being on his knees would give him a birthday present but Dean asked him to do something and usually Sam asked how high. This time was no different. Sam rearranged his body to rest his weight comfortably on his shoulders as he pulled his knees up, sticking his ass out when he felt his morning wood drag across the rough sheets and fought his instinct to start rutting against the mattress. It had felt soooo good.

Dean watched as his little brother settled in the position he wanted. Lilly white ass stuck in the air, Sam's swollen cock trying to defy gravity and slap his belly. Dean had so many fantasies about Sam's belly, swollen with his cum, plugged up to keep it all inside his ass. Dean felt his already swollen cock give a twitch of want.

Dean waited until Sam was comfortable before he shuffled forward on his knees until he was within reach of Sam's body. He dropped his hands to slide along Sam's calves, over the mucles growing and stretching every day. He ghosted his fingers up the back of Sam's thighs, watching as his brother shivered at the tickling sensation until Dean rested each hand on Sam's pale cheeks. Squeezing gently has he fought to control his self.

"Sammy?" Fuck but his voice was deeper than expected. His throat was dry from anticipation but he needed to hear that Sam wanted the same thing. "Are you sure you want to keep going?"

Sam hummed acknowledgment in the back of his throat. He felt the flames of arousal darting across his skin from theomens Dean touched him. He didn't care that he ass was exposed and probably closer to Dean's face than he wanted to imagine but each exhale Dean made sent waves of want crashing over his skin as the hot air seemed to linger around his, until now, forbidden hold. Sam was pretty confident he knew what he present was going to be and he could barely wait. It felt like his ass was clinching for something to hold on too.

"Yeah Dee, I'm good.  _Please._ " 

Dean grabbed his flesh tighter and spread his hands apart, finally exposing the one place Dean couldn't wait to be. Dean groaned in the back of his throat as he stared at Sam's hole. It was so tiny and pink, the rings of muscles barely furled and twitching in anticipation of what was to come. He felt a bit of trepidation for a moment. Could he fit his cock completely inside Sam? He looked so small at the moment but Dean shook off the feeling. He couldn't wait anymore. Dean wanted a taste. Now.

Suddenly Sam felt something warm and wet against his hole, making him squeal in surprise and attempt to jerk away but Dean clamped down on his hips, effectively keeping him from wiggling away as he pushed his tongue against the tight ring of muscles. Not even bothering to coax them into relaxing. He was just trying to get as much of Sammy's dark taste into his mouth. Licking around and around the tight rim, Dean grazed his teeth lightly on the tight skin. Making Sam jerk his hips back into his face, pushing Dean's tongue past his entrance and deep inside him.

"Oh fuck Dean!" Pleasure crashed into Sam. Stealing his breath as he pushed back onto his brother’s mouth. Attempting to fuck Dean's tongue deeper into him. Sam braced his self up onto his elbows. Giving him more support to push back inot his brothers mouth. Sam couldn't keep still, rolling his hips back harder and harder, chasing the pleasure he knew Dean could give him.

"Dee....more...ple-" Sam gasped at his brother. He needed something but he wasn't sure what. He just felt so empty.

"I've got you Sammy." Dean mumbled against his ass, flicking his tongue back into Sam’s hole before pulling back, shushing Sam when he let out a whine of complaint. "Give me a moment baby boy. I'll give you what you want." 

Sam shuddered at the nickname that rolled of his brothers tongue. It made him feel dirty in an amazing way. He could hear Dean searching for something on the mattress but suddenly his head felt too heavy to look. His ass was throbbing in time with his pulse. Clenching then relaxing around nothing. Sam didn't remember feeling so empty in his life. He needed Dean to hurry the fuck up and do something about it.

Dean let out a triumphant cry when he finally located the lube that had somehow rolled to the edge of the mattress. He clicked the bottle opened and drizzled the thin liquid directly onto Sam's hole. Making the younger boy's shiver and let out a tiny moan.

"That's it baby boy. Let me hear all the noise you can make. I double checked and there's no one staying near our room. Be as loud as you need to be." Dean whispered darkly into the dimples on Sam's back as he ran a finger through the liquid pooling against Sam's hole, just waiting to be pushed around and used. 

"Deep breath now Sammy then let it out slowly." 

Dean waited until he saw Sam's chest begin to inflate with air before he placed his finger at Sam's enterance. Once Sam's lungs were completely full he followed Dean's instructions and controlled his exhale as he felt pressure against his swollen hole. There was a slight pinch and suddenly Sam was more full than he ever anticipated. It punched the air right out of his lungs, making his moan silent with surprise.

Dean let out a moan of his own at the tight, hot feel of his brother around his finger. He experimentally thrust is finger in and out, twisting every so often to make sure his skin stayed coated in lube before pushing back into Sam. He didn't want to cause any discomfort.

"How ya doing Sammy?" 

" _More_ " Sam mumbled but apparently Dean heard him anyway because he slowly withdrew his fingers and the pushed back in, addingredients another one. Sam winced at the burn but it quickly subsided when Dean grazed something deep inside him that made Sam scream in pleasure.

"Ah! Dean!" Sam lurched back hard into his brother’s hand, trying to help him find whatever the hell Dean touched.

Dean swiftly pulled down his pants with is unoccupied hand and pulled out his own leaking cock. Firmly running his hand up and down the hard length, hissing with at acute pleasure.

"That was your prostate Sammy. One day soon I'll put my cock in your ass and we'll test if I can make you come from my cock alone." 

Sam moaned in agreement and then thrust back again and again. He could feel something building up inside him but he couldn't quite reach it.

"Dean?"

Dean knew what Sam was asking for and he thrust his fingers into his brother harder and harder. He suddenly had a brilliant idea and withdrew is fingers. Ignoring Sam's whine of protest.

"Hang on for a moment." Dean moved closer to Sam's undulting ass, quickly running is already lubed hand over his length then placed the head of his leaking cock at Sam's enterance. "Another deep breath Sammy."

Sam did as instructed and on his exhale he felt an even greater pressure push into him. Dean watched as he sank just the tip of his cock inside his brother’s tight hole, then he reached around Sams hip to grasp his neglected cock. Quicly picking up a rhythm that had Sam thrusting into his fist then back against Dean's cock, sinking it a little further inside his body. Dean slid his hand up Sams torso until he reached a nipple. He pinched the aroused flesh, making Sam push back harder as he let out a strangled moan and came all over the bed. As Sam slumped down in relief, Dean put a hand on his own hard cock and quickly jacked himself off until he pumped his own cum into his brothers sinfully tight hole, filling Sam up to the brim, moaning Sam's name the whole time. Dean rested for a few moments before gently pulling out. He grabbed Sam’s present and  quickly coated it in lube before placing it back against Sam's abused, leaking hole. Watching as his little brother twitched and squirmed at the renewed pressure and sucked the plug deep into him.

Sam withered against the mattress, trying to push back into the pressure and trying to get away from it at the same time. He finally felt the plug settle tightly into his body, making sure pressure stayed firmly against his newly discovered prostate. From the corner of his eye he saw Dean stretch out beside him.

"Oh god, Dee! What did you put in me?"

Sam watched as a smirk crawled across his bother's face as his hips pumped back and forth, making the silicone run against his sensitive bundle of nerves.

"A plug Sammy. I'm going to keep you stuffed full of my cum until I eat it out of you later. If you can be a good by that is."

"I can be good Dee." Sam panted as he tried to not clinch around the intrustion. He was too sensitive after he just came.

"Let's hope so little brother." Dean reached over and tapped the silicone that rested just inside Sam's asscheeks making his brother moan. "Let's hope so."


End file.
